Marry Your Daughter
by allielovesyou
Summary: Puck and Rachel have been together since Nationals in New York. Now 5 years later, they are back in New York for a broadway show and a birthday celebration. Puck needs the blessing from the girlfriend's fathers. One Shot Puck POV


Rachel and Puck started dating in New York for Nationals.

Rachel and Finn never sang Pretending together. Puck and Rachel did.

Finn broke up with Rachel for Quinn during the Funeral episode. Puck and Rachel never kissed to get back at Finn.

Lauren never exist :D

They won nationals!

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee sadly or the songs. If I owned Glee, Matt would have never left, Blaine would be in New Direction, Mike would be shirtless :D and Puckleberry would stay together forever. **

It has been 5 years since we won Nationals. A lot changed in the past few years. Glee Club became the coolest club and no more slushies to the face or throwing nerds in the garbage...except for Jacob for stalks my very hot jewish-american princess girlfriend, Rachel. Yup that's right Rachel is my sexy girlfriend. Rachel is a new Broadway one hit wonder along with Kurt and I am the nation badass rocker with Mike, Artie, Sam, and Matt as my band mates. Blaine is our managers. If you are wondering how a badass like me asked my baby out, I'll tell you.

***5 years ago***

It was the night before nationals and I was in the lobby bored out of my mind. I couldn't sleep and I saw Rachel in a blue dress that when up to her knees. She was going to the ballroom so I followed her. The ballroom was empty and there was a piano on the stage. I saw Rachel go up on stage and sat b the piano. I saw an empty chair in the corner of the room so I sat there. She glides her fingers across the piano and started to play.

I'm having the day from hell,

it was all going so well (before you came)

And you told me you needed space,

With a kiss on the side my face (not again)

And not to mention (the tears I shed)

But I should have kicked your (ass instead)

I need intervention

Attention to to stop temptation to scream

'cause baby

[chorus:]

Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart

Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart

Gotta pick myself up where do I start

'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart

No

Don't know where I parked my car

Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)

I put my faith in you

What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)

And not to mention (I drank too much)

I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)

I need intervention

Attention to to stop temptation to scream

'cause baby

[chorus]

Can it be easier?

Can I just change my life?

'cause it just seems to go bad everytime

Will I be mending?

another one ending once again

[chorus x2]

Falls apart

Gotta pick myself up 'cause things are messed up

Rachel burst in tears. Fuckin Finn played with her heart. That freakin idiot. I walked towards Rachel and hold her tightly as she cried on my shoulders. After she stop crying, I took her hands and walked out of the ballroom and the hotel and towards the famous Times Square. Once we got to Time Square, I offered my arm and she held it like she always does. I had a surprise for her. I took her to the Wicked theater. Once we were in there, I looked at her. Her eyes were glowing from the city's lights.

"Rachel." She turned to look at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"One day, your name with be in lights starring in Wicked and I will be the first person in line to buy a ticket." She blushed and shed a tear. I wipe her tear with my thumb and took her to the door.

"Noah where are we going? We don't have tickets." I smirked and gave the ticket dude our tickets and went inside. She looked at me with a cute shocked expression. She started to squeal and hugged me. Damn how I miss her sweet strawberry scent perfume. I hugged her back tightly chuckling at her. I took her to our seat and watch her favorite Broadway show. After the show we walked to central park.

"Thank you Noah. I had an amazing night. I think we should get back to the hotel before Mr. Schue freaks out." She started to turn away until I stopped her.

"Rachel. Wait. I need to ask you something." She turned to look at me with curiosity again.

"Rachel ever since we dating last year, you never left my mind. You can get annoying at time but that's what I love about you. You are sweet and always see the good in people. Will you give me another chance as your boyfriend?" I pulled out a ring out of my jean pocket and kneeled before her. She gasped.

"Noah..."

"Baby relax. I am not proposing to you. But I will someday. Anyways my mom gave this to me and told me to give it to somebody I will love forever. This is a promise ring. I will promise you that I will love you forever. Even though the ups and downs I will be by your side. I want to show everybody my beautiful jewish-american princess. I love you Rachel. You changed me for the best and I see you as the only person I can actually have a loving and amazing and faithful relationship with. I never wanted to break up the week we were dating. So Miss Rachel Barbra Berry will you be my girlfriend?"

Rachel looked at me with those watery brown eyes and nodded her head.

"Noah yes I will be your girlfriend. I love you too."

I beam at her and slid the finger on her finger and then swung her in circle scream YES! Rachel started to laugh and then I stopped and look at her staring down at me with love in her eyes. We lean forward until our lips met in the middle. I definitely missed her cherry lips. We pulled away and walked to the hotel.

The next day we performed our songs and beat Vocal Adrenaline asses. Once Mr. Schue told us we won first place, Rachel turned to me and jumped on me and screamed. I hugged her tightly.

"Baby we did it'" she said with her arms around my neck.

"No baby, you did it. Without you, we would have never won." I said as we leaned in to kiss. We kiss and we heard catcalls and whistles. Rachel pulled away turn her head in my neck blushing. I looked at her chuckling and held her tight.

"WHAT RACHEL BARBRA BERRY? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? I FEEL SO UNLOVED." He pretended to pout.

"Aww Kurtie its ok. I love you" Blaine said hugging his boyfriend from behind and kissed him on the cheek. (a/n Blaine transfer to New Direction to be with Kurt)

Rachel giggled and told everybody what happened last night.

"Dude what the hell? What happened to our promise?" Finnessa looking pissed.

"I don't care about our promise. Our promise broke once you dump Rachel for MILF." I snapped at him.

"Puck, why in the hell you want to go out with manhands? She is ugly." MILF yelled. I was about to reply when the room was filled with a slap. Everybody looked and saw Santana and Brittany in front of Quinn.

"Will you stop being such a bitch? Rachel has been nothing but nice to you and all you have done to her is been a straight rude ass bitch. Get over yourself. Not every boy wants you. Rachel is a nicer person than you will ever be." Brittany shouted at Quinn. She turned to me and Rachel who was on her feet.

"I am sorry if I was mean to you. Do you want to be mine and Santana's best friend?" She looked at Rachel with her puppy eyed look. Rachel nodded yes and Brittany squeal and hugged her tightly.

"No Brittany Rachel's my best friend." Kurt playing tugged Rachel toward him.

"Nooo Kurt she's mine" Tugging Rachel towards her.

"Guys. I am both your best friends." She laughed and hugged them both.

***Present***

Now we are in New York for Rachel and Kurt's opening night from Wicked. It was her 25th birthday also. They got a standing ovation of course and we all headed to the same ballroom where I saw Rachel sing. All the Warblers and New Direction except Quinn and Finnessa were there to celebrate Rachel's birthday and the after party. We all had speeches made and people dancing on the ballroom floor. I looked at Mike, Sam, Artie, Blaine, and Matt and nodded to them. We all made our way to the stage. I walked to the mic.

"Umm can I have everybody's attention?" Everybody quiet down and sat at their tables. Rachel sat with the girls and her dads. Rachel had Beth in her arms. Shelby couldn't handle being a mother and found a man that didn't want a daughter. Rachel was pissed when she got a call from her "mother" asking her to take Rachel. Rachel's dad took Beth as another daughter but on her birth certificate, my name and Rachel's name were put on as her parents. Quinn didn't want to be Beth's mother. Thank God Beth didn't have Quinn's blonde hair. I got my daughter back. Rachel acts like a sister to Beth but a mother to her when she needs to. I need to make her become my wife.

"I wanted to say how happy and proud of Rachel. I knew she would be in Wicked and have her name in lights. Today is a special day because it is Rachel and Kurt's opening night and also Rachel's birthday. I wanted to make another reason why this day is going to be special for me and Rachel's future. This song is actually for Rachel's dads, David and James." Brad sat by the piano and started to play. I look straight at David and James' eyes and sang.

[Puck,**the boys**, **all together**]

Sirs, I'm a bit nervous

About being here today

Still not real sure what I'm going to say

So bare with me please

If I take up too much of your time.

See in this box is a ring for your oldest.

She's my everything and all that I know is

It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side

Very soon I'm hoping that I...

**Can marry your daughter**

**And make her my wife**

**I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life**

**And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah**

**I'm gonna marry your princess**

**And make her my queen**

**She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen**

**Can't wait to smile**

**When she walks down the aisle**

**On the arm of her fathers**

**On the day that I marry your daughter**

She's been hearing for steps

Since the day that we met **(I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)**

So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad

I've got most of my vows done so far **(So bring on the better or worse)**

And 'till death do us part

There's no doubt in my mind

It's time

I'm ready to start

I swear to you with all of my heart...

**I'm gonna marry your daughter**

**And make her my wife**

**I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life**

**And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah**

**I'm gonna marry your princess**

**And make her my queen**

**She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen**

**I can't wait to smile**

**As she walks down the aisle**

**On the arm of her father**

**On the day that I marry your daughter**

_I grabbed the mic and walked down to Rachel's table and when up to David and James._

The first time I saw her

I swear I knew that I say I do

I'm gonna marry your daughter

And make her my wife

I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life

And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die

I'm gonna marry your princess

And make her my queen

She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen

I can't wait to smile

As she walks down the aisle

On the arm of her fathers

On the day that I marry your daughter.

[a/n: I absolutely love this song. Won't you want your boyfriend to sing this song to your dad asking for your hand in marriage? Totally romance right? I would love to have this happen to me.]

After the song ended, everybody cheered and cried. I looked at David and James.

"I sang that song to you guys in hope of having your daughter's hand in marriage. I am asking you right here for your blessings." I looked at them with pleading eyes as they look at each other with tears in their eyes.

"How can we say no to a song like that? We give you our blessing. Take care of her Noah." They both said. I took their hands and turned to Rachel who was crying the whole time. Beth was in my mom's arms who was crying with my sister Sarah.

"Rachel please don't cry" I kneeled in front of her as I wiped her tears away.

"Rachel remember when we were at the park and I told you I will propose to you one day and then I gave you my mom's ring and promised you I would never leave you. We known each other since we were in diapers. I loved you ever since you helped me through the rough times when my dad left me. You put up with my badass attitude and stuck with me through the thick and thins of high school. I will always love you and when we were in college. It was hard not having you in my arms every night at NYU while you were at Julliard. But we got pass that. You made it into Broadway and now star in the show you always dreamed of and I made a band with the boys. I never thought I would be a famous singer without you. You push me to my limits everyday and changed me." I pulled out the small black velvet box I been hiding for the last month.

"You are important to be and I do not know what I would do without you in my life. Rachel Barbra Berry will you do the honors in becoming my beautiful jewish american wife?" I looked into her beautiful watery wide brown eyes. Her cute hands covering her beautiful lips. She was speechless.

"Oh my. Noah. YES YE YES YES I will be your wife. I love you."

I looked at her with a grin and slip the ring into her finger and kiss her with some much passion. Everybody whistled and cheered. We pulled away breathing hard. Our forehead together and our finger intertwined smiling at each other. We see a flash and turn to see Kurt with his camera in his hand and Blaine hugging him from the back. Everybody had tears coming down their faces. Santana who had a camcorder in her hand was filming the whole proposal.

"This is the other reason tonight is a special night." I whispered to Rachel. She kissed me one more time and the girls rushed to her to see her ring and the boys went to Puck to congratulate them both. Rachel and Puck's hand was still intertwined. They turned to each other and knew this is the beginning of a beautiful marriage and it is all thank to the city of light, hope and dreams!

**I hope you guys like my first one shot. **

**Songs: The Veronicas - When It All Falls Apart & Brian Mcknight Marry Your Daughter**

Review :D


End file.
